legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow Group
The Shadow Group '''is the fifth episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis Stephanie's competitive side gives the girls a front-row seat to a cheating scandal and the group out to expose it. Plot (Spoilers) Stephanie's competitiveness takes over when she sets out to win every trophy at a charity event to raise money for the restoration of the Artists' District. But then Stephanie keeps having accidents with her sporting equipment, causing her to start losing. Followed by the referee continually issuing penalties that cause her to lose even more. While watching Stephanie compete, the girls notice a stranger in a hoodie holding up a smartphone and recording video. When they chase after the stranger, he quickly disappears and they can't find him. Andrea and Emma decide to find out what the referee is up to, disguised as a lobster and a giraffe respectively. They discover that Joey and Ricky are bribing the referee with bags of money so that he fouls Stephanie. Later in the episode, they give chase to the graffiti vandal, but lose him again near the Drifting Diner. Since they have no better ideas, they decide to search inside the Diner, but they can't find him there either. Which is when they are surprised by Dottie Rae, who wonders why the girls are there. They attempt to leave, but are caught by the graffiti vandal standing behind them and blocking the exit. Emma confronts the vandal and tells him his name, he is Ethan. Taking off his helmet, he asks her how she knew who he was, she explains that the Prankzy symbol he was always drawing is in his sketchbook and she remembered it from their art class together. Ethan, Dottie Rae and Dean introduce themselves as the Shadow Group. When they ask why Dean was filming Stephanie at the competition, Ethan explains that it wasn't Stephanie he was recording and shows them the video he made of two construction workers giving a bribe to the Referee every time he makes Stephanie lose. The next day, Olivia takes the smartphone to the broadcast booth and plays back the video on the big screen monitor for all the audience to see. Realizing he's about to be arrested, the Referee attempts to run away, only to be caught by Laura outside the stadium. Joey and Ricky however manage to make an escape to avoid being captured. Fun Facts * Vicky makes her animated debut in this episode. * This episode reveals that the Drifting Diner is owned by Dottie Rae. Quotes '''Stephanie: '''Being an athlete isn't all about winning. It's also about getting a big shiny trophy you can show off to your friends. '''Andrea: '''I got this! I played an undercover egg in my kindergarten production of "Humpty Dumpty: Secret Agent". '''Andrea: He'll see you. Stay low! Emma: I'm a giraffe. This is as low as it gets. '''Andrea: '''Maybe we should have borrowed shorter costumes. '''Olivia: '''Gravity is for losers! Gallery StephanieDisappointedWithSilverMedallion.png|Stephanie is disappointed with her silver medallion. TrophyTugOfWar.png|Trophy Tug of War. CameoOverload.png|All the guest character cameos that could fit on one screen. CWantsIceCream.png|Joey and Ricki watching the basketball match. VickyVsStephanie.png|Vicky vs Stephanie. Vicky'sFirstAppearance.png|Vicky's first appearance. VickyWinner.png|Vicky gold medallion winner. HqdefaultHZ9CXR2Z.jpg|Chloe and Zack. DottieAndDeanAtTennis.png|Look who is behind Mia. JoeyTossingBrokenRacketOut.png|Joey racketeering. ConfusedStephanie.png|How did Stephanie miss the ball? PretendYouDidn'tSeeThat.png|"Pretend you didn't see that." TwoGuysInLocker.png|How do you fit two guys into a locker? ClandestineMeeting.png|The Referee meeting Joey and Ricky for another bribe. StephanieIncredulousDisbelief.png|My opponent is unconscious, how can she win? AndreaTheUndercoverEgg.png|Andrea in her kindergarten play. ZoboAndRumble.png|Zobo and Rumble relaxing. DonnaRae.png|Dottie Rae. Emma_IKnowWhoYouAre.png|Emma: I know who you are. EmmaPrankzyStandoff.png|Emma confronting Prankzy. EthanUnmasked.png|Ethan reveals he is Prankzy. JoeyAndRickiOnTheBigScreen.png|Video evidence for everyone to see. JoeyAndRickiShocked.png|The culprits realising the scam is over! OliviasMotherWithHorse.png|Laura and her horse Barney. CatchOfTheDay.png|Catch of the Day, Corrupt Referee. EthanAndDottieRae.png|Ethan and Dottie Rae. AndreaAndMia01.png|Andrea and Mia. AndreaAndMia02.png|Mia is the tough girl. LEGO Friends Girls On A Mission - Ep 5 "The Shadow Group" Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)